Halloween and the Hamiltons
by FlickerInTheDark
Summary: Alex goes Trick or Treating with his son. His son who wants to be just like him.


A/N: Of course this is a late Halloween fanfiction but hey don't we want everyday to be Halloween? All characters look and sound like the original Broadway cast. Enjoy

"Daddy! Come on!" Philip yelled up the stairs at his father.

"Ha-ha," Alex chuckled at his son's eagerness. It was the first Halloween where his son understood what was happening and decided on his own costume. In years past Eliza would dress him up in something cute. But this years Philip insisted upon being one thing.

"I wanna be daddy!" he shrieked in excitement.

"Aww, you don't want to be me. Wouldn't you like to be a superhero or dinosaur?" Alex had asked his son when they had gone out costume shopping.

"No I wanna be you!" Philip said with indignation.

"Okay fine son. If you were me what would you look like?" Alex laughed charmed by his son.

"I want a green suit like yours. I want to look just like you!" Philip said pointing at Alex.

So they had run to the thrift store and found a perfect little green suit. It was a deep forest green and an even darker green tie to match. Eliza thought her son was just so sweet. Philip always looked up to his father. In preschool Philip had been sent home for fighting another child who had said that his dad was better then Philip's.

All that day Philip had been buzzing about. He had gone to 1st in the morning and was now pumped full of sugar and excitement. He was impatiently waiting for his father to get dressed. Philip had insisted his dad be money.

"Daddy you work for America's bank! Be a one gazillion dollars!" Philip has responded when Alex had asked him what he should be.

Even at that age Philip had a good sense of what his parents did. Most kids wouldn't know exactly what their parent's did but Philip did. In fact he would tell any one who would listen what his father did.

"My daddy works for the government! He works with the bank!" Alex had heard this phrase quite a bit and despite telling Philip not to boast, he was secretly a little proud.

So Alex was finishing securing his large rectangular piece of cardboard, that hung around his neck. It did in fact say _One Gazillion Dollars._ Alex had tired to persuade his son to let him be a ten-dollar bill but his son wouldn't allow it.

"You're worth way more," Philips aid sweetly.

Alex came down the stairs and he was jumping up and down.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Philip shouted.

"No need to shout. What had your feathers ruffled?" Alex asked his son.

"Daddy don't be silly I don't have feathers. I don't have…." Philip sad gesturing at Alex's goatee.

"Ah, my goatee. Yes I guess that is missing," he said.

He walked his son into the bathroom. "Eliza can I borrow your eyeliner?"

"What for?" Eliza shouted from down the hall.

"Philip needs a goatee!"

"All right all right. But I'm going to do it. Last time I let you touch my makeup I found mascara all over the bathroom and my expensive foundation everywhere," she chided Alex.

Eliza lifted Philip onto the counter and began to take brown eyeliner to create the goatee.

"Tickles mommy!" he squealed.

When she finished Philip had a full goatee. Philip's hair was long enough Eliza decided to pull it back; the way Alex had his hair earlier that year. "Perfect!" she said kissing Philip on the forehead.

She set him back on the floor and he ran and got his briefcase. Alex had fashioned a briefcase from an old box. Philip insisted collecting his candy in the briefcase but Alex brought a pillowcase along just in case.

Eliza wasn't joining them this year. Philip's little sister had caught a cold. Philip ran into the living room where Angie was sleeping and whispered, "I'll save you some candy Angie!"

Soon they were skipping down the street. The first house was Alex's colleague Aaron Burr.

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong_

Philip pushed the doorbell several times before Burr can to the door.

"Ah the Hamilton's!" Burr smiled.

"Trick or Treat!" Philip said.

"Here you go, " Burr said giving a generous amount of candy to Philip.

"Not going trick or treating with Theodosia?" Alex asked. He had offered to let Burr join him and Philip, but Burr had declined.

"Maybe next year. She was a bit scared after she saw a kid at the grocery store with a bloody mask," Burr sighed.

"Yes. Costumes were never like this when we were growing up eh?" Alex said as he watched Philip go to the house next door. It was 5 pm and the whole street was participating in this early Halloween, so Alex wasn't worried about Philip.

"Indeed not. I see your little scamp is dressed up someone very familiar," Burr said pretending to be unsure.

"yes, I know. I must seem terribly arrogant to dress your child up like yourself, but Burr I'm being honest when I say he really wanted to be me," Alex said defensively.

"I have no doubt your son would do such a thing of his own free will. Ha-ha. Well you best go after your doppelgänger," Burr said smiling.

"Have a good evening!" Alex said turning as his son cam running form the house next door.

"see how much candy I got!"

"I see! Let's keep going, maybe by the end you will be rich," Alex teased.

The two walked along for nearly an hour and a half. Alex decided it was time to head home when his son's head started to droop.

"Ready to head home champ?" he son only nodded and Alex picked his son up. With a briefcase full of candy and half a pillowcase, Philip had done good work.


End file.
